Tales of Dovahkiin
by xXBlack-HauntXx
Summary: The tale of a hero is often a long and hard one, one filled with pain, loss and death, but not all tales are sorrowful...
1. Beginning

_**A/N: My first story, dunno what else to say but go easy on me. I've been trying to write something on fan fiction since forever**_

'Bold italics'= thoughts Bold= shouting/emphasis Italics= languages

 _ **X...x...X**_

 _ **An old tale of war, death, pain and loss though not all tales are sad...**_

 _ **Welcome to the tale of dovahkiin.**_

 **X...x...X**

 _ **'By Akotosh it's colder then last time here... I'm talking to myself again aren't I?'**_ Thought our unknown hero as he crossed the border between Cyrodill and Skyrim. The trees were covered in a thin lair of snow, the wind was soft and brisk with Skyrim's signature scent. The dirt path appeared to have been abandoned by its traders _**'To bad for them but good for me.'**_ Chuckeled the argonian as he scratched the back of his head, he looked about the age of twenty-nine by human standards he wore steel armor with a novice hood a mage would normally wear his black scales resembling obsidian and grey stones, each step he took he would feel an uneasy chill start at the end of his tail and work its way up his spine. _**'Something big is gonna happen I just know it...'**_ He hissed, steadying himself he walked on the dirtpath until his suspicions were confirmed, a few feet ahead of him was the local malitia, the stormcloacks, and the imperial guard. "Shit..." The argonian cursed under his breath, lowering down so that he could possibly avoid this conflict but nothing is that easy, when he heard a sword unseath behind him he knew there was only two ways out of this mess surrender or fight, being outnumbered and not as stubborn as an ox, the argonian held up his hands _**'Well, this is going to be an eventful day.'**_ "Get up argonian!" Said the imperial bastard with his blade at the ready, the argonian complied as the argonian got up he saw the stormcloaks surrender as well, "That's a first..." "Move!" Shouted the imperial. The argonian now stood in front of the stormcloaks, _**'Great more hate from the Nord's, that's just bloody wonderful no really it is...'**_ He thought to himself as he felt the racist stare of the more except for one more who's blonde hair was caught in the wind, "Line up! You are to surrender all your valuables." The argonian was stripped of all his belongings leaving him looking like a begged. Their hands were tied and one nord was gagged _**'Strange.'**_ He thought as his binds were tightened, now they were moving them on to two separate carts, _**'What's next ?'**_ Thought the argonian as he closed eyes to rest.

 **X...x...X**

 _ **'Akotosh how long is this gonna take'**_ Thought the argonian as was awoke by the sound of a voice, "Hey... Hey wake up." The argonian looked up with annoyance evident in his eyes, "You were trying to cross the border to weren't you?" "No shit." "In our out?" "In." "Quiet back there" _**'Yup a long trip indeed'**_ He sighed _**'all this for a khajiit...'**_ "Who are you friend?" The blonde nord asked "You aren't my friend nord." He hissed angrily, "There is no bad blood between you and I, argonian." The argonian turned his head away to look at a possible cliff to jump off of, but alas there was no cliff in sight only a mountain range blanketed in snow, the wind had died down and the animals were silent _**'That can't be good.'**_

 _ **That's the first chapter hope you enjoyed I'm still learning literature so tell if there are things I should add or do please go easy on me and constructive criticism is welcome .**_


	2. Escape

_**Okay first chapter was short but I was pressed for time when I wrote it. I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer hopefully it will...**_

 _ **Oh yeah disclaimer all characters, places, names etc belongs to Bethesda and all related associats, except for my OC.**_

 **X...x...X**

"You step forward." Shouted the the chestnut haired imperial, the argonian stepped forward as instructed, currently they were in a town called Helgen, it looked rural despite the military presence if not for that but it looked calm, reasonably speaking a cobblestone path ran through the town and the keep the stone walls and tower were all covered in moss and war damage, yet no matter the damage, Helgen stood steadfast like a brigade of soldiers, the houses were made of logs and had straw roofs, some of the straw looked black and some were brand new but already damaged by recent rain. _**'Still no animals, something defenitly was wrong'**_ "Who are you?" Asked the man before with a checklist, "Does it matter I don't belong here, I'm an argonian, do you honestly believe I would ally myself with the damned stormcloacks!" He shouted at the man "Easy argonian, I only asked your name." He stated "You don't deserve to know it." The argonians eyes narrowed, the imperial sighed knowing he wouldn't get answers so he proceeded, "Are you a relative of one of the Riften dockworkers, argonian?" He asked "No, I'm not, I come from Cyrodill." _ **'And I should've stayed there to...'**_ The skimmed through the list and he looked confused, He turned to the woman next to him, "What should we do ma'am? He's not on the list..." The woman, clearly a superior officer or commander, turned and said in a disciplined voice, "Forget the list he goes to the block just like the others." "Very well, I'm sorry argonian, we will see that your remains are sent back to Black marsh." _**'If I'm dying, it's not going to be here.'**_ The argonian started looking around for escape routes currently he could try dash to freedom but that plan was flawed due to archers and also due to a dead man who already tried that plan. _**'Just great... What's next?'**_ "Move along prisoner, nice and easy." And so it goes, time was running short for the argonian, "...and as we commend your souls to ethearias-" "By Talos let's just get this over with!" Shouted an impatient soilder at the preacher, "Very well then" saying with some reluctance. The chopping block was in front of a tower which was the same condition of the walls with plants growing around it. The nord was standing there ready to die "Come on, I don't have all morning!" Shouted the nord as he shoved down to the block, "My ancestors are smiling, can yours say the same?" Just as he finished his sentence the Headmen's axe came down on his neck, a clean kill, the officer kicked his body over to the side while the others shouted insults, the officer looked through the crowd for the next victim, evidently the argonian. "Next the boot!" Shouted the royal bitch herself, but all was interrupted when a sound echoed throughout the skies. "What was that?" "Who cares, next prisoner!" Shouted officer, but the sound came again only louder, _**'Whatever it is, it's closer now...'**_ Thought the argonian while looking up at the sky, generally towards the cloud covered mountains, "I said next prisoner!" The argonian reluctantly stepped forward towards the block, he was about to kneel down, remaining unnaturally calm about dying, until he was shoved, "Ugh" he grunted as he was shoved down onto the chopping block, _**'I'm not dying here that's just insulting!'**_ He thought while bearing his teeth, he looked directly at the headsman as he readied his axe until the clouds became darker and broke apart as something flew through the clouds and it was big, "By the nine..." "What in Oblivion is that!" "What do you see!" Everyone was asking questions, afraid by the unknown "Akotosh..." Said the argonian under his breath as the creature landed on the tower it was black as night and was covered in spikes and its teeth were shaper then a daedric sword and its eye as red as blood. Everyone was in shock, what made it worse is when someone screamed "DRAGON!" And then deathining sound which brought down the sky and everything just blacked out.

 **X...x...X**

 **/Flashback/**

 _ **A calm peaceful setting before of a green forest and a tranquil river moving undeterred, except for the water that's crashing against the posts of a dock which currently held two bodies sitting at the end with their feet dangling in the air, an argonian and a khajiit, 'You know I couldn't ask for anything more then to be here by her side.' Thought the argonian as he looked down towards the snow-white khajiit that had her hand intertwined with his, "Carver, thank you for bringing me here, it's beautiful..." Said the khajiit as her tail wrapped around his own, said argoniain looked at, what he believed to be, the most beautiful girl in the world, "I can think of one think of one thing more beautiful then this." The khajiit purred and leaned in closer to him and resting her head under his chin. "I love you, Carver." "I love you too, Kiara." 'Sometimes I wonder if I'm dreaming whenever I'm near her.' Thought Carver as he felt her body shift so that Kiara was looking at him, she asked "Does everything sometimes feel like a dream to you?" Curiosity evident in her eyes, "I was just thinking the same thing." He said with a chuckle in his voice, "You always find a way to ruin romantic tension." She said rolling her eyes, "If it wasn't for that you would've given up on me a long time ago." She giggled at him and he laughed with her, when their giggle-fit ceased she told him, "The only bad things about dreams is, you have to..." She leaned in and whispered to him, brushing her fur against his scales, "Wake up."**_

 **/flashback end/**

 **X...x...X**

"WAKE UP! " _**'...What?'**_ "Get up, argoniain!" "Huh..?" The argoniain looked up, his vision blurred, "We have to move! Come on!" Shouted the blonde nord called Ralof, Carver got up as best he could despite the booming in his head, "This way!" He said running towards the tower, Carver soon followed, stumbling along. _**'I hate it when I'm right.'**_ He thought with distaste, the area around was worse then he anticipated, rubble, debris, fire, bodies and burning buildings, one hell of a shitstorm. Carver just ran into the tower, ramming his body against the wall and moving towards the stairs, "Jarl Ulfric, can the legends be true?" Ralof asked the man who was gagged, "Legends don't burn down villages." Carver didn't stay long enough to hear them out as he walked up the stairs supporting himself against the wall, he heard two voices, "Quickly, we must move these rocks!" "I'm going as fast as I can!" They were busy moving debris from the next set of stairs, Carver felt the wall shake, "Oh no, hey! Get away from the wall!", But his request fell on deaf ears as their lives were ceased when the dragon smashed its colossal head through the wall knocking the to nords back, their necks shattered on the impact, insult to injury was added when the spoke Three words _**"Yol. Toor. Shull."**_ And on the last word a column of fire from its maw burning their bodies to ash, _**'Divines...'**_ Carver could've sworn the dragon looked right through him out of the corner of its eyes, then the dragon took off, possibly to burn whoever is shooting him with arrows, "Damn.." Then Ralof ran past him and saw the damage, then he looked at the hole left by the dragon. "Argoniain, see that inn, I think we can make it if we jump." He said pointing at the burning building that looked like it last much longer. "Maybe..." He said looking over the edge, then a few steps back, his tail swishing behind him, "Now or never I suppose." And with that he was off, just as he reached the edge he leapt and gained a little more momentum, because of a friendly shove from Ralof, he made the jump, but with to much momentum thus rolling when he landed. "Shit!" He cursed as he rolled to a hole in the floor, falling through it he landed straight on his back, stopping instantly, but slammed the back of his head against the wall, his vision blurring, the only thing he worried about before his vision faded was, "I hope my horns didn't crack...", and then he blacked out.

 **X...x...X**

 _ **Okay second chapter finished with over a 1k words hope its good enough for whomever reads this, constructive criticism is welcome and tell if I need to add or remove things .**_

 _ **All rights are reserved to the respective owners.**_

 _ **Peace.**_


	3. Remembering

_**Okay 3rd chapter now, as always everything belongs to their respective owners, I only own my oc's**_

 **X...x...X**

 **/flashback/**

 _ **"I told you, "Don't run to fast or you'll fall!" And what do you do? Exactly what I told you not to!" Said an angry khajiit as she descended the relatively short building, said building was made of large stone bricks with tinted glass windows, all the buildings looked the same and were sometimes built into each other, currently a small crowd formed to see what the commotion was about. "Oh man, are my horns cracked?" Asked an argoniain that was worriedly feeling his head, he was also laying against the wall of the building he fell off of, "Carver, you should be lucky you didn't crack your neck!" Yelled the khajiit at her friends disregard of his own safety, "Horns are important to me Kiara, they tell me I still have a head." Said Carver trying to lighten the mood, "It's like you khajiit and your moon-sugar." "That's different!" Said Kiara with her ears pressed against her head, "What's the big deal?" "It's because I care about you!" Yelled Kiara and only a few seconds after she said that, they both went blank face. "What?" Kiara was busy looking for an excuse, her tail was swishing round and about, "I mean, I care about you because your my only friend, Leatherhead." She finished with her body turning away from him and crossing her arms and also closing her eyes in annoyance, "So, forgive me for having a heart." 'Great, now I've pissed her off.' Sighing he tried to get up but couldn't, "Ow... My head..." He moaned "*sigh* Let me have a look." Said Kiara walking towards him, after kneeling down in front of him, she jerked his head towards her to get a better look at his injury, "Ow!" "Oh quit your bitching!" "Did you have to pull that hard?" He asked while she scanned his head, by now the crowd that formed had dispersed and all was normal, it was middle of the day but for some reason the sun was setting earlier then usual, Carver's injury was only a cut, it was added to his ever expanding collection, now they were walking to the inn they were staying at, it looked like all the other buildings in the city with the exception that it had two floors and had larger windows, as they entered they saw the usual tennants and the owner who greeted them with a nod and a smile, Kiara returned the greeting with a small wave whereas Carver did nothing and walked on to their room with what Kiara assumed to be his 'Im-pissed-and-confused-face' she almost followed him until the the owner stopped her and waved her over, "Get over here girl, don't you want dinner?" Her stomach betraying her she went over to him, despite living in Cyrodill there was always some racism towards khajiit and argonians, even the elves had it rough... Sometimes. Said innkeeper handed her a plate, the man before her, who had a warriors physique, raven hair, brown eyes and and a chiselled face which held wisdom, he asked her with a hint of worry in his voice, "Is he alright? Normally he's more ... Cheery?" He said shrugging his shoulders, Kiara shrugged and held a small smile, "You know how I always run on rooftops?" He nodded, "Well today he joined me and I was teaching him the ropes and we were running and having a good time and we came to a large gap..." Sighing she waited for him to draw the conclusion, "And he thought he could make it, to impress you?" "Yeah..." "What happened after he fell?" He asked while he put their meals on the plate, "We had a little fight and I blurted something out..." She said blushing under her fur, "And now its awkward between you two." He said pushing the plate holding two bowls of the finest stew towards her , "Yeah." She said putting her hands on the sides of the plate, her head drooping her head, the keeper picked up her head and said, "Let him cool-off and talk to him in the morning, but first..." He pointed to the cooling stew, "...eat" he said with a smile, "Thanks." Returning the smile, before leaving she turned back to and asked, "Why don't you treat us with disstain like the other people around here?" Kiara asked her ears perked in curious manner, the inn-keeper gave of a small chuckle, "I've fought with more then my fair share of fighting with your kind, I've learned that friends come in the strangest of places, and when blades and arrows are flying around everywhere you can't be picky." "You were a merc?" He nodded, "I'll tell you more tomorrow, now go eat." He said with a kind smile, feeling like that was an adequate answer she turned and walk the their room which was just a short walk through a stone hall with candles lightly dancing to music of the minstrel her words flowing like sweet honey, the semi sober and drunken patrons raised their mug in joy and stumbled with their lisping tongues to sing along even if it came as a new unheard language.**_

 _ **Entering the room they stayed in she saw Carver lost in his journal writing his emotions and thoughts of the day. Placing his food in front of him she spoke with a tender voice, "The innkeeper made us food the least you could do is humour him and enjoy his meal..." Carver only lifted his head to see what was in the bowl and soon after went right back into his journal, Kiara sighed walking towards the bed sitting on the edge and began eating the food despite her circumstances of the past she's proud of where she is and has little regrets, the room was illuminated by lanterns that hugged the stone walls tightly then there was also the candle sticks at the tables and cubord. The bed was one of wood and which mattress was soft and covered with the basic blankets one would find at a middle class inn. Noticing that she had finished her food she placed the bowl on the cubord, she stood up and decided to change into more comfortable clothes to sleep in, working her way through the annoying problems of belts and straps that came with leather armour she finally removed the leather chest piece to reveal her uncovered chest to the cold breeze which was partially dew the small opening left by the door. She was about grab her vest when she felt eyes on her back, smiling she decided that she was gonna get him back for ignoring her earlier, "Pervert." She announced loud enough for him to hear, and soon after the feeling of being watched disappeared, now working getting her boots off she couldn't help but giggle while struggling with her boots, hearing him grunt in disappointment only added to her giggle fit, deciding the pants were going to be to much effort she left them on and dove for the blanket, purring she snuggled her way into bed she smiled contently, she said before dozing off, "Remember to eat the food and try to get some sleep, please?" Hoping he heard she closed her eyes and started her cat nap.**_

 _ **/A few hours later/**_

 _ **Waking up dew to a dry throat, Kiara groaned in annoyance, 'Oh that's probably why the food was free' , she couldn't blame him, he probably just wanted to keep up appearances with the locals, she turned her head towards the table where her leatherhead author lay, asleep, "*sigh* Couldn't you at least have found a more comfortable position?" She asked getting up, 'Then I wouldn't have to move you...' she thought disheartenly. Finally reaching him she was about to pick him up but then she saw his journal. She couldn't help her curious nature and decided to read what he wrote.**_

 _ **"...I couldn't understand why she made such a big deal of that and then there's her saying she cares about me, if its what I hope she meant then I hope I'm good enough for her. But also felt eyes on us..." Kiara couldn't read further due to the flickering light of the dwindling flames held by the short candlestick, when the light steadied she continued reading, "...if it's them I swear I will kill them I won't let them take anyone else from me not like my brother and sister, that's why I joined Kiara today, she gets somewhere ahead of me, soon enough I wont get there on time and I'll lose her..." She would've read further but he stirred, she jumped back and composed herself. Stepping towards him as if she also just woke up and tried to turn the odds into her favour, "Hey... you might find it more comfortable sleeping in a bed then on a chair." She spoke with a soft melodic voice, the kind of voice a mother would use to usher her child to bed after being awake for a long time. She waited for him to respond but all that came of it was a groan. Shaking her head she prepared herself to haul his ass to the bed, luckily for her he had already removed his armor making it less difficult of a challenge, but a challenge nonetheless.**_

 _ **Setting him on the bed she went back to her side deciding to continue her rest, laying down she wrapped herself in blankets, she was about to fall asleep until she felt the bed shift and arms wrapping around her waist, she was shocked to say the least but she didn't stop him, instead she just smiled and let him be, she was at peace with it.**_

 **/flashback end/**

Returning to his senses, Carver started to get up, his hands still bound, "If I find that nord, I'll choke him with his own hair!" Said Carver getting up from his rather unprofessional landing seeing an opening in the wall of burning inn, greeted once again by the smell of burning bodies and a town set ablaze, exiting the building he saw a group of people, two soldier, three civilians, one child, "Come on Hamming, you're doing great." The boy ran towards the imperial soilder ahead of an old man, before the old man got up the black dragon slammed down on the ground, on the old man, a painless death. "Dammit Torog!" The dragon reared its head back, preparing another column of fire, "Everyone get back." Urging the crowd back as the flames consumed everything in its path. After the dragon took off again, the soilder checked if everyone was alright and noticed Carver. "Still alive prisoner, stick with me if you want to stay that way." He said making his way towards the fight. "Wouldn't it be more productive to... oh I don't know... stay away from the dragon, he didn't reply. 'Shit...' "Divines guide you Hadvar." Hadvar started his charge. "Come on, this way!" Said Hadvar.

X...x...X

Avoiding the dragon was easier the second time around, we almost got roasted twice but we improved, "Ralof! You damn traitor. Out of our way!" Oh look another archer got eaten. "We're escaping Hadvar, you can't stop us." "With me prisoner." Said Hadvar. Without listening to Ralof, Carver bolted to the door where Hadvar stood.

Bursting through the door Carver started focusing on getting his bindings off, "Come on you... Bastard... get loose." Said Carver to the stubborn binding, "Come here, lets see if we can get those bindings off you." Said Hadvar pulling out a knife, Carver meerly took the knife himself and cut the bindings, Hadvar simply stared at him, looking up Carver said, "Isn't my first time in a prison mate." "Well all right." But it fell on deaf ears as Carver searched for a weapon.

X...x...X

 _ **About over 2000 words here, hope thats good enough, because of the wait and I may have lost interest to, but its back and stronger.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think of the story.**_

 _ **Tell me if I missed something other than that, peace I'm out.**_


End file.
